Maybe
by f.f. lindy
Summary: Scully cleans up after Mulder.


Title: Maybe  
  
Author: f.f.lindy  
  
Date: 2/03  
  
Rating: PG-13 for sexual references and a word my mom wouldn't like.  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, need I say more?  
  
Feedback: Yes please, to vmf2004115@yahoo.com  
  
Archiving: Leave me a note before you do and I'll be really happy. Just archive it and I'll be happy still.  
  
I stood on his desk yanking pencils out of the ceiling. I knew my lazy partner wouldn't be in to work for an hour or so. I was sitting at his desk when they started to fall on me again so I decided to pull them I all out. With my 3-inch heels and standing on the desk I was just tall enough to reach the sharp yellow pencils and remove them from the ceiling, leaving a trail of holes in the soft ceiling tiles. I grumbled and wished that I didn't find what he had done a little bit endearing. The fact that he was so desperate without me for a few days he acted like this was a complement. I opened his drawer to put the ceiling pencils into it and found a whole stack of nicely sharpened pencils waiting to be thrown. I smiled at Mulder's pastime and added to the pile as I stood back up to pull another handful of pencils from above my head. Mulder walked in.  
  
"What are you doing here so early?" I asked him, even though it was 8:15.  
  
"I just couldn't wait to start another day of work with my lovely partner." I saw his eyes travel up my legs and the body to my face. I smiled at him, to let him know that I'd seen him check me out.  
  
"So, you missed me while I was gone did you?"  
  
"What would give you thank idea?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
I bent over to open the drawer that was full of sharpened pencils. He laughed and when I turned around to look at him he was staring at my ass. I cleared my throat. "All these pencils were my first clue. That was my second," I pointed to him.  
  
He turned red in embarrassment, having been caught looking right at my butt. "I was. I was just.er.you had."  
  
"You were checking out my ass, Mulder, admit it."  
  
"I was not," he insisted. I looked at him in disbelief. "Fine, I was checking out your ass."  
  
"So long as you'll admit it."  
  
"You aren't pissed at me? You aren't going to reprimand me and tell me how degrading it is to be gawked at?"  
  
I pulled the last pencil out of the ceiling at looked back at Mulder. "Maybe it's a little different this time." I sighed. "Help me down on this desk would you? I almost broke my ankle trying to get up on that spinning chair."  
  
"Well if you didn't wear those heels you wouldn't have such a challenge keeping your balance." He walked close to me and helped me down. Of course I could have done it on my own, but it wouldn't have been pretty and definitely wouldn't have been lady like in a skirt. "So, why is it different this time?" he asked once I was safely on the ground and once again shorter than he was.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I was looking at you. Why is it different this time."  
  
"I said maybe, Mulder."  
  
"Why was it 'maybe' different this time?"  
  
"Maybe I just. Don't push it Mulder, I could still yell at you if you want." He stood quietly and tried to look innocent. "Don't worry Mulder, I won't." He smiled at me. "So, next time I'm gone, how about you come up with a less destructive hobby. I don't know what they're going to think of all those holes."  
  
"When was the last time anyone came down here to do anything but destroy our work anyway?"  
  
"Good point, but they fall on me, and I don't like to have to pull them all out. I guess I should have left you with movies and coloring books like I do with little kids."  
  
"Well, what was I supposed to do all week without anyone to keep me doing my work?" "I'll keep that in mind next time I try to leave for a while. Maybe I'll have to take you along on future vacations."  
  
"That could be fun. I'm glad I was bad while you were gone. When do we leave?"  
  
"Well, how long did I wait between my last vacations?" I asked him.  
  
"This was the first since I've known you."  
  
"Well then, I guess we can go in about 5 years."  
  
"Hey, how about you go on vacation more often?" he suggested.  
  
"I don't have tie Mulder. You keep me too busy running all the over the country looking for aliens."  
  
"What if I made time and didn't find us any cases for a while, could we go on a vacation then?"  
  
"Maybe," I responded.  
  
"Maybe we can go on vacation and maybe you don't mind me checking you out. If I didn't know better I'd think that maybe you were coming on to me." He smiled.  
  
"Maybe," I said giving me a guilty look. "I'm going to go get some coffee." I turned coyly and left the office. In my head I was throwing myself a little party to celebrate my victory. I won one.  
  
When I walked back into the office Mulder was sitting at his desk looking deep in thought. I marked another point for myself mentally. "What are you thinking about?" I asked.  
  
"You. Is that alright?"  
  
My jaw dropped in shock by his forwardness. I regained my composure. "Maybe." I prayed that he hadn't seen me slip and hadn't noticed that he'd won one as well. "No more maybes Scully. Yes or no? Is it alright that I think about you."  
  
"Well, that depends doesn't it?"  
  
"On what?" he asked.  
  
"Well, what were you thinking about me?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" He looked at me, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"If you really want to know if it was alright with me."  
  
"Fine, I was thinking of how beautiful you are, and how I wish that had the courage to actually do something about the way I feel instead of just continuing this sexual banter. I was thinking about how great you must be in bed, and what a great lover you would be if I weren't such a lame ass and would actually make a move on you. I was thinking about how sexy you are and how every part of you turns me on, your brains, your courage, your body, your passion. I was thinking about doing this," he stood quickly and gave m a long passionate kiss. It was demanding and I answered right back with my tongue. His fingers ravished my hair and I wrapped myself around him. When we finally broke apart we were both panting.  
  
"So, was it all you thought it would be?" I questioned.  
  
"Everything I thought it would be doesn't even begin to describe it. And let me tell you, if those thoughts before weren't alright with you, you definitely don't want to know what I'm thinking right now."  
  
"Hold that thought Mulder. I'll lock the door." I giggled and went to lock the office. 


End file.
